Moon Knight
Moon Knight is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Moon Knight Annual #1: 29 Nov 2007 Current Issue :Moon Knight #14: 04 Jan 2008 Next Issue :Moon Knight #15: 06 Feb 2008 Status Published bi-monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Moon Knight/Marc Spector' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Moon Knight #14 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Moon Knight Annual #1 Moon Knight #13 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Moon Knight, vol. 1: The Bottom': Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119078 *'Moon Knight, vol. 2: Midnight Sun' - Collects #7-13. "Three months back on the job, and they’re already coming out of the woodwork. The bad guys you expect. The gangsters and the hoods with old axes to grind. They all come with the territory. But the heroes -- them you don’t expect. Popping up to give you the eyeball and make sure you’re toeing the line. Their line. Spider-Man and his wisecracks...Frank Castle, the angel of death himself, telling you he’ll be keeping an eye on you...even the fugitive Captain America, with a word to say about crashing an aircraft into the sides of buildings in New York City. And now, this other thing. Someone is out there. Someone hitting the old haunts, scenes of the old crimes. Leaving messages. Leaving bodies. Someone who knows you. Someone who crushes steel and pulls off limbs. All to get your attention. Someone out of your league!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122907 - (forthcoming, March 2008) Hardcovers *'Moon Knight, vol. 1: The Bottom' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121862 *'Moon Knight, vol. 2: Midnight Sun' - Collects #7-13. "Three months back on the job, and they’re already coming out of the woodwork. The bad guys you expect. The gangsters and the hoods with old axes to grind. They all come with the territory. But the heroes -- them you don’t expect. Popping up to give you the eyeball and make sure you’re toeing the line. Their line. Spider-Man and his wisecracks...Frank Castle, the angel of death himself, telling you he’ll be keeping an eye on you...even the fugitive Captain America, with a word to say about crashing an aircraft into the sides of buildings in New York City. And now, this other thing. Someone is out there. Someone hitting the old haunts, scenes of the old crimes. Leaving messages. Leaving bodies. Someone who knows you. Someone who crushes steel and pulls off limbs. All to get your attention. Someone out of your league!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122893 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Charlie Huston. Artist: David Finch. Moon Knight created by Doug Moench & Don Perlin. Publishing History First published in 2006. There have been several previous Moon Knight series. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Moon Knight #15: 06 Feb 2008 :Moon Knight Vol. 2: Midnight Sun Premiere TPB: 27 Feb 2008 :Moon Knight #16: 05 Mar 2008 News & Features * 17 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12604 For Khonshu and Country: Benson Talks Moon Knight] * 24 Jul 2007 - Writer Mike Benson Gets (Moon) Knighted * 25 Mar 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking with Charlie Huston * 09 Feb 2007 - Charlie Huston: Moon Knights and Day Jobs * 21 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9225 New Moon Rising: Alonso Talks Suayan on Moon Knight] * 26 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8460 Around Midnight: Huston talks Moon Knight] * 09 May 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7282 "Knight" Time: Marvel Comics' Moon Knight Conference] * 01 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6559 Waxing Moon Knight: Huston talks Moon Knight] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Moon Knight Moon Knight